


Keep yourself quiet

by Daddyoo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:57:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1747127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daddyoo/pseuds/Daddyoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tanaka cant help but to have a little fun with Yamamoto after his training session</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep yourself quiet

Tanaka grabbed Yamamotos shirt, dragging him into the rather cramped bathroom stall. Tanaka pressed his lips to the slightly smaller mans neck, kissing over it teasingly slow.

"Ryuu, what are you doing..." Yamamoto breathed out, letting his head lean back slightly, his arms wrapped around Tanakas neck.

"Shh," Tanaka whispered against Yamamotos skin, still sweaty from his practice game, "Trust me." He smirked slightly, biting down on the shoulder of his boyfriend, sucking a rather large hickey onto the skin. Yamamoto closed his eyes, letting out a quiet moan listening to the other mans breathing as he pushed his shirt up, leaving light hickeys over Yamamotos shoulder.

Tanaka brought his mouth back up to Yamamotos, pressing a gentle kiss against his lips. Yamamoto gasped slightly, gripping Tanakas shoulder when he heard the door to the bathroom open from someone walking into the bathroom.

Tanaka pressed a finger against Yamamotos lips before whispering in his ear, "Shh...keep yourself quiet." Yamamoto nodded, bringing his hand up to his mouth, biting down on the side of it to keep himself silent. Tanaka smirked, running his hands over Yamamotos hips before pushing his volleyball shorts down.

"Wha-" Yamamoto started off before Tanaka dug his nails into his thighs, shooting him a sharp glare

“I said be quiet.” He whispered against his hips, tugging down his boxers before pressing gentle kisses against his skin. Yamamoto nodded, biting down on his hand, his free hand running over the back of Tanakas head.

Tanaka closed his eyes, letting his mouth move down toward the base of Yamamtos cock, pressing a light kiss just above it. Yamamoto let out a soft whine, pushing his hips forward encouragingly. Tanaka pushed Yamamotos hips down against the stall door, before dragging his tongue over the underside of the older mans cock. Yamamoto let out a breathy sigh, leaning his head back, his free hands fingers digging into the back of Tanakas head.

Tanaka let out a small whine around Yamamotos cock once he heard the person who had came in leave.

“Fuck, Ryuu...” Yama whispered, moving his hips with Tanakas head. Tanaka gagged slightly feeling yamas cock barely grazing the back of his throat. “I...think Im close...” Yamamoto breathed out his hips twitching forward when Tanakas tongue grazed over the tip of his cock. Tanaka hummed softly, running his hands over Yamamotos thighs, bobbing his head in a steady rhythm. Yamamoto moaned quietly, feeling tanakas tongue swirl around the base of his cock. He bucked his hips forward sharply, feeling the muscles in his thighs tighten as he got closer to his release. Tanaka pulled his mouth away for a moment, pressing light kisses over the shaft of Yamamotos cock in between his words.

“Come on....Cum for me...” Tanaka smirked, dragging his tongue up the underside before swirling it teasingly around the head of Yamamotos cock. Yamamoto let out a moan in response, his head pressed back against the stall door.

“Shit...shit shit shit...” Yamamoto muttered, his hips twitching slightly while his hands grasped at the back of Tanakas head. “Ryuu....” He let out a low gasping groan as he came, his cum spurting out across Tanakas chin, lips, and part of his cheek.

Tanaka smirked slightly, sitting back on his haunches, using his thumb to whipe off some of the cum. Yamamoto closed his eyes, panting slightly attempting to hold his shaking body up.

“Fuck, Ryuu...” He whispered, running his hands over his face, “That was amazing...”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> There's going to be a second chapter to this picking up from where this one ends, but I wanted to get this one up already. Sorry if it seems rushed, but if you have any other fics you think I should write you can send them to me on tumblr  
> >analasshby.tumblr.com


End file.
